geometry_dashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Logros
Los''' logros''' son diversos premios que se pueden ganar en el juego completando los objetivos que se indican en cada logro. Estos otorgan al jugador diversos premios, como iconos o colores, en la mayoría de los casos. Al desbloquearse, se mostrará el logro dentro de una caja marrón en la parte superior de la pantalla, con el siguiente sonido incluido. Lista de logros Todos los logros a partir de la 2.1 se encuentran aquí, siendo 264 logros en total, sin contar los 2 iconos exclusivos de Steam. Estos son: Niveles oficiales= |-| Meltdown= |-| World= |-| Demons= Ultimate Niveles Demon |-| Estrellas= |-| Monedas Secretas= |-| Monedas De Usuarios= |-| Packs de Mapas= |-| Niveles personalizados= Saltos Intentos |-| Logros secretos= The Vault The Vault of Secrets |-| Otros= |-| Iconos Exclusivos= Iconos Exclusivos de Steam Logros cambiados en la versión Lite Muchos logros que se encontraban en la versión original se encuentran disponibles también en la versión Lite, sin embargo, algunos no estuvieron disponibles debido a que el requisito para tenerlo no podía ser completado debido a algunas características eliminadas como los niveles personalizados, los map packs o las monedas de usuarios. A pesar de eso, algunos logros que no podían cumplir con estas características, pueden ser desbloqueados con una misión mucho más fácil y de acuerdo con la versión. Referencias * El logro "Justice!" hace referencia a Batman. * El logro "Hexagon Force!" hace referencia al Creeper de Minecraft. * Los iconos "Dommed us all!!" y "Nothing is hidden" son referencia a la secta secreta de los iluminados de Baviera ("Illuminatis") * El logro "Thief, Thief!" hace referencia a los Shy Guy enemigos de la saga de juegos super mario. * El icono "Oh...no..." hace referencia al emoticón Lenny Face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * El logro "Level Up! Ultra Greddy" hace referencia a los espartanos. * El logro "So much" hace referencia a Master Chief de la saga de juegos Halo. * El logro "SteamRolling" hace referencia a Portal. * El logro "SteamStep!" hace referencia al logo de Steam. * El logro "They are REALLY warm!" hace referencia al personaje principal de Super Meat Boy. * El Logro "Where do I even put this?" hace referencia al personaje de DeadPool. * El Logro "So many shines" y "DeadLocked! son referencia a Iron Man de Marvel Comics. * El logro "I R Unstoppable!" es una referencia a un vehículo de un enemigo Super Mario: Bowser. * El logro "We're gonna need a bigger boat" es una referencia a la película animada de Disney "El Planeta del Tesoro" * Muchos logros como "You Shall Not Pass!" ("¡No Pasarás!") o "My Precious..." ("Mi precioso...") hacen referencia a la saga de El Señor De Los Anillos. * El logro "Catch 'em all!" hace referencia la saga de juego Pokémon. * El logro "Cant Be Fooled" '''el icono hace una referencia a la serie '''Hora de Aventura. Curiosidades *La actualización 2.0 fue la que más logros introdujo, con un total de 67 logros. *Hasta ahora, los nombres de todos los logros secretos terminan con un signo de exclamación. **Lo mismo ocurre con los nombres de los logros al completar un nivel oficial en Modo Normal teniendo el nombre del nivel y un signo de Exclamación al final (!). *[[Archivo:RobtopLiteMistake.png|thumb|400px|Error en la misión (Esto sucede al hacer clic en el color desbloqueable y al ver en la sección de logros.]] Hay un pequeño error en la versión Lite en los logros, en el logro de Epic Musician!, la misión dice Look at the Soudtracks page, faltando una "n" en la palabra Soudtracks. Esto, sin embargo, no sucede en el Meltdown, ya que en vez de tener la palabra Soundtracks, tiene la palabra Songs. *El logro So close! ''(introducido en la actualización 1.8), en ese entonces tenía como objetivo fallar en el '99% 'en un nivel oficial, sin embargo, en la actualización 1.9, esto se cambio a fallar en el '95% 'o mas adelante, ya que solo se podía fallar en ese porcentaje tan alto en Electrodynamix, además, era difícil de realizar a propósito el objetivo. *El objetivo del logro 'Hop, Hop, Hop 'también se puede ver al hacer click en el objetivo de 'Can't Stop Jumping!!!, pero la recompensa correcta por hacer el logro es un UFO, no una ball. *El logro ''Geometry Star es considerado por muchos, como uno de los logros mas difíciles de obtener. Ya que para obtenerlo, debes crear un nivel, y despues esperar a que RobTop te ponga la estrellas, pero como existen una infinidad de niveles, sería demasiada suerte que RobTop justo viera tu nivel, y que ademas le guste. *Desde la actualización 1.0 hasta la actualización 1.6, el logro ''Trial and Error se llamó U can do it!, sin embargo, en la actualización 1.7, esto se cambió, ya que se introdució el logro Ouch..., y a su vez, el Crash Tester antiguo se convirtió en You shall not pass! **Esto fue corregido en Meltdown también. **Aún así, en la versión Lite actual, aun se sigue llamando U can do it!, en lugar de Trial and error **Además de eso, en la versión Lite, Crash Tester se llama Trial and error, You shall not pass! se llama Crash Tester, y Ouch... se llama Stop It!. * Fingerdash es hasta el momento que su logro de modo practica y su logro por completarlo en modo normal se llaman exactamente iguales exceptuando la (!) al final del logro en modo normal. * En el "Cube13" Antes de la salida de la 2.1 el objetivo para desbloquear era calificar el juego en la Google Play, Apps Store, entre otros para obtener. Pero después de la salida de la 2.1 el logro fue cambiado el objetivo, con solo dando el click al candado obtendrás el cubo *El sonido cuando se obtiene un logro aparece en otro juego de Robtop llamado '''Boomlings. en:Achievements Categoría:Características Categoría:Otros Categoría:Logros